Sunflowers and roses
by special agent pao
Summary: Maggie Scully's birthday. Summer. Mulder and Scully. UST to RST.
1. Chapter 1

6/22/2019  
My work for the XF Summer fanfic Exchange 2019  
For Nikayla Rose (scullystarlight on twitter, tumblr & AO3)

* * *

**June 5, 2000**  
**Margaret Scully Residence**

Mulder parked the car in front of the house. He fixed his hair and started walking. A vibrant bouquet of roses and sunflowers adorned his hand.

When he was near the entrance, the door opened. Dana Scully held the door open, smiling at him.

"Hi."

She was wearing a beautiful black casual summer dress. The dress had yellow sunflowers all over it. It went down to the top of her knees. She was gorgeous. Her face bare of make-up. He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss against her lips. This was a recent development. A kiss hello, a kiss goodbye.

"Will she like these?" He walked inside and Scully closed the door. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cradled the flowers on her palms.

She nodded. "She'll love them." Mulder looked at their hands. He moved his hands up the stems and made contact with her fingertips.

"Come on," Scully pulled on his elbow. "Take your shoes off. Everyone's at the back." He toes his sneakers off and stuffed the socks inside them.

She grabbed his free hand and tugged him to follow her. So that's why she looked shorter, she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Mom, Mulder's here."

He saw the older woman stand and excuse herself. She walked to him with a warm smile on her face.

"Fox, dear, how are you?" He bent down a bit to hug her. She kissed his cheek and tightened her arms around him.

"Happy Birthday Maggie"

He loved the woman. She took him under her wing and treated him as one of her own. She was the mother her always wanted. He always felt loved when he was with her.

He offered her the flowers. Maggie covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh Fox, they're gorgeous." She caressed his cheek and hugged him once more.

Maggie introduced Mulder to her lady all mentioned how handsome and a dear he was. He blushed and looked at Scully.

When the ladies started talking between them, Mulder and Scully left quietly to the house. Scully shut the glass doors and started moving around the kitchen. She served food for Mulder and for herself.

"So I take it your brother is not coming?" Scully smirked. She gave him his plate and headed for he living room. He instantly followed her.

"No, nor Charlie or Bill are going to make it." Mulder took a deep breath and relaxed on the couch. "That's why mom called it a 'small gathering' and not a party."

They were sitting really close. Heir thighs were almost touching. Scully leaned in and sniffed his shoulder. He looked at her with his brow furrowed.

"What?" Mulder asked with his mouth full. Scully rolled her eyes and cleaned the crumbs from his lips.

"You smell good." She sniffed him again.

"Oh," He placed his plate on the coffee table. "you like it?"

Scully leaned her cheek on his shoulder. "Yeah, I do like it." She whispered. "Very much."

"Well, the woman at the mall said it was going to drive my girl crazy…" He turned his face to hers.

"Then she was right." Scully leaned in and initiated a kiss. Along with the hello and goodbye kisses, there were kisses like these too. They were called new years imitation kisses.

She nibbled on his lower lip. His hand covered one of her knees.

They broke their kiss when they heard the sliding doors open. Scully licked her lips and leaned forward to peek into the kitchen.

Mulder squeezed her knee to make her look at him. "I'll be right back. I left something in the car." Scully nodded and he stood.

Scully took their plates to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and started looking for something to drink. She took the jar of iced tea and placed it on the counter.

Mulder shut the front door quietly and walked in. He didn't see her on the living room so he kept walking to the kitchen.

He saw her tugging her dress down to put it in place. She turned and looked at him. Scully gasped and walked closer to Mulder.

"Mulder…" Her voice, sweet as honey.

Six roses surrounding the yellow-est sunflower she's ever seen.

"The sunflower is a coincidence. I didn't know you were going to have them all over your dress." They laughed together. He pushed them gently into her hands. "They're for you." His sweet tone made her all warm and cuddly inside.

"They're beautiful, Mulder." She fingered the roses in admiration.

"Just like you." She took his breath away. She was this gorgeous everyday but today, her beauty was up to the sky. Her ocean-like blue eyes made him stay anchored to the floor. Freckles adorned her nose and cheeks.

"Thank you." She walked into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her. His hands rested on her lower back, at their usual spot. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter to him.

They were slowly getting where they both wanted to be. They haven't done it yet but they've been very close.

One final kiss to her cheek and they moved off each other. Scully remembered the iced tea and went to get them some cups.

He leaned against the counter as she poured their iced teas. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her bottom with a lot of concentration.

His trance broke when she pinched his arm and pulled on his arm hair. He gasped and stood straight.

"Stop staring Mulder." She had a slight smile on her lips. He moved to stand beside her.  
"Sorry, I was in deep thought."

Scully stared at him for a second before shaking her head and returning the jar of iced tea to the fridge.

"Oh yeah? Well, a penny for them." She grabbed her glass and started drinking from it.

"I was wondering if you were wearing something under you dress and looking for a way to ask you that wouldn't sound so bad" He cringed and looked away. He expected a chewing out from her. He was planning his escape from the house in his mind.

Scully chuckled and drank what she had left on her glass. "That's for me to know and for you to find out…maybe later." She shrugged casually.

Mulder bit his lip and nodded. "I-I'll be looking forward to that"


	2. Chapter 2

The closest they've been to actually doing it was around a month ago:

_They went to his apartment. Pizza and a movie. They ordered the pizza as they got out of work. Scully picked it up and Mulder went by the video rental._

_Both still had their work clothes on. Mulder slipped his tie off and placed his weapon on the coffee table. Scully toed off her heels and got them beside the couch._

_He wanted to kiss her again. He never found a good moment during the day._

_He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. That made her look at him. Mulder took that moment to tilt his head to the side and graze his lips against hers._

_His purpose was to feel her lips against his again but Scully had other plans._

_She licked his bottom lip. A simple peck turned into a full-blown make-out session. He pulled her into his lap. She straddled him. Her skirt was riding up her thighs._

_Scully nibbled his pulse point on his neck and his hips buckled upward. Both moaned as their clothed middles made contact._

_Mulder helped her skirt ride up to her waist. He groaned when he saw the evidence of her arousal on her underwear. He was hard and throbbing against his zipper._

_He grabbed her ass, getting her even closer to his body. Her hips started circling over him._

_They said they were going to take things slowly. Not -another 7 years- slowly but at a pace. They have been going out on 'dates' and the goodbye kisses were getting steamier and steamier._

_Scully broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "We should stop." She rasped against his lips._

_Mulder nodded. "I agree, but it feels sooo good." He nipped her top and bottom lip._

_With one last kiss, Scully held on to his shoulders and got off his lap._

Mulder went up the stairs to the bathroom. He stood in front of the toilet when someone knocked on the door. "Occupied."

"It's me." Mulder zipped up and unlocked the door. Scully slipped in and leaned against the door with a playful smile on her lips.

She grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted it slowly. He stared with his lips slightly parted. She turned and almost gave him a heart attack.

She had a deep pink thong panty. The ones that are fabric in the back instead of a string.

He bit his knuckle to keep from moaning. He could have sworn she was moving her hips for him.

"Dana?"

Maggie knocked on the bathroom door. "Yes mom?"

"How many pieces of cake are you taking home?"

"One but make it big and with frosting."  
She let the hem of her dress fall and reached under it. Pulling her underwear down her legs.

Mulder gasped.

She picked the garment from the floor and bunched them up in his hand. With a wink, she slipped out the door and left him standing still.

He looked at them and got them inside his pocket.

After finishing in the bathroom, he went downstairs. Scully was helping her mother to pack and hand out the food to go. Everyone in the house left with some cake and food.

Mulder hugged and kissed Maggie goodbye and walked with Scully to his car.

"Meet me at my place?"

Mulder smiled and nodded. He drove off in direction to her apartment. They arrived with a difference of seconds. Mulder got out of the car and waited for her in front of the building. As she neared him, he noticed she was wearing flip flops.

"I've never seen you wearing flip flops before." He followed her into the building. He was liking this new side of Scully.

"They're nice on hot days." She handed him the food containers to open the front door of the building.

Mulder smiled to himself when he remembered her small scrap of clothing inside his pocket. His eyes followed the movements of her behind as they made their way to her door. She wasn't wearing anything under her dress.

When they got inside, Scully directed him to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and stored the leftovers there for later.

Scully took a step back to close the fridge door and stumbled against Mulder, back to front. She turned and smiled up at him.

Kissing him without her heels was a bit challenging. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Initiating a not so innocent kiss.

She licked his top lip, asking for permission. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck.

His next move totally threw her off. He grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her up. Scully gasped in surprise. She felt him smile against her lips.

She wrapped her legs around him, her flip flops falling off her feet.

Mulder hoisted her onto the kitchen counter, their lips never breaking contact. He stood between her spread legs. His hand went to her lower back, pressing her against him. Scully moaned in appreciation when she felt his growing erection through his pants.

Their lips separated with a loud smack. He took a step back and started to lift her dress up her thighs. She helped him and held the hem of the dress to her abdomen, revealing her sex to him.

"Scully…" Mulder rolled her name on his tongue. He touched two fingers to her trimmed patch of hair.

He didn't believe in heaven but he was starting to believe he had found it. It was right there, between her spread legs.

He lowered himself to be at face level with her sex. She knew what he wanted to do. Scully cupped her cheeks and pulled him up. He licked his lips.

"Later, I want you right now." Her voice almost made him turn to shit. He pulled her against him, making her wrap her legs around him again. Mulder carried her to bed.

"I wanna be on top." How could he say no? That's how she always appeared in his wet dreams. He sat down and scooted back to the middle of the bed.

He kissed the soft skin of her neck. She pulled his shirt up and off. Mulder pushed his pants and boxers down his legs. Scully reached back and slid them all the way off.

He was completely naked. She looked down to his lap and bit her lip. She grabbed him from the root and gave him a few tugs. Mulder groaned and closed his eyes.

_Oh, her hand felt as good as he imagined._

She then started to rub the head of his penis on her wet folds.

The tiny gasp she made caused another stream of blood to shoot through his shaft.

Scully moved forward to align him to her entrance. He stopped her by squeezing her thigh.

"I don't have anything to…um," he signaled to his middle with his eyes and head.

Scully sat between his spread legs. "Is there something I should know?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"No, not really. I haven't gotten any since '94." Mulder admitted with some red on the tip of his ears. "I just thought, you know…" He drifted off.

Scully smiled and caressed his cheek. "It's okay, I trust you." She ghosted her thumb over his lips and he kissed it. "The only one I've been seeing is my vibrator."

He made a sound similar to a growl. He pulled her to his chest. Their bodies were touching everywhere. His hard member resting against her lower abdomen.

She lifted herself a bit and slid down slowly onto him, finally becoming one.

"Oh god." He whispered against her lips.

Scully smirked. Mulder is not a religious man, but he always had God on his tongue.

He lowered the neckline of her dress to free her breasts. She pushed on his shoulder and leaned back a little to take the dress off.

She grabbed on to his hair when he went in and started kissing her nipples.

Scully planted her feet firmly next to his hips. Mulder held her around her waist. Her hands roamed between his hair, shoulders and back.

"You feel so good." Mulder panted to her cheek. It all felt good to him. Her breasts rubbing against his chest, her ass slapping on her thighs.

At one point, he helped her with her thrusts. He grabbed her by the hips and made her down strokes even better.

She grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face to hers. Her tongue caressed his lips.

_Oh god, oh god_

He completely forgot the world existed when she started to suck on his tongue.

Her insides tightened around his thick cock. She moaned his name to the heavens,

He watched her face as she rode the waves of her orgasm. His hand went between them to flick her swollen clit.

"Fuck! Mulder!" Her legs tightened around him. She was biting her lower lip looking down at where they are joined.

He felt his release building. Scully leaned back and rolled her hips. He gasped and his hips moved upwards into her. She made it again. His eyes went to her chest.

_Wow_. He was awed. Her breasts were sculpted by the gods. They were perfect.

He didn't know which one he liked more. The sound of their skin colliding or the sounds of her panting in rhythm of with his thrusts.

Mulder came with a few hard thrusts, emptying inside of her. She pulled him on top of her.

Scully combed her fingers through his hair.

"Am I too heavy?" He lifted his head to look at her. "No" She pushed his head down to lay between her breasts. He kissed the side of one of her breasts and wrapped his arms around her.

Her nails traveled softly around his back. He felt so warm and comfortable in her arms.

Mulder let out a muffled moan when she started scratching the base of his neck. He shifted to lay on his side and pulled her with him. "Oh god, I love you so much."

Scully smiled and buried her nose in his hair, hugging him closer. She felt she was in the right place, at the right time with him on her arms.

He took a nipple between his lips. "You're incredible." He moved to the other one. "I lack the vocabulary to describe you."  
Scully grinned and kissed his forehead.

"Will you stay the night?" She scooted down to be nose to nose with him.

His fingers traced her collarbones. "I'm staying until I run out of clean clothes." He had his gym bag with spare clothes and a suit fresh from the dry cleaners.

"Good. We'll go by your place later."


End file.
